


Late Night Cuddles

by creamWolf12



Category: Original Work
Genre: Begging, Cowgirl Position, Creampie, Dom/sub, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Foreplay, Grinding, Light Bondage, Neediness, Post-Coital Cuddling, Praise Kink, Sleepy Cuddles, Smut, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-13
Updated: 2021-03-13
Packaged: 2021-03-21 01:54:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,414
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30014316
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/creamWolf12/pseuds/creamWolf12
Summary: Mommy's sleepy time cuddles with her baby boy turns into something more.
Relationships: Original Female Character/Original Male Character
Kudos: 3





	Late Night Cuddles

It’s a comfy quiet night in our nest of blankets as I have you snuggled in my arms. You nuzzle into my chest with my fingers running through your soft hair, smiling while taking in the warmth. You pull yourself closer to me, holding me tighter and try to hide the slight fidgeting you’ve started. I can see how you’ve hidden your growing hot face further into my bosom, how cute. Should I speak up, or let my needy boy softly grind my leg a little longer? 

“Something you need, Little One?~” I ask softly into your ear. Your breathing hitches and you murmur something into my chest. “What was that Sweetheart?” I lovingly pull your chin up so I can see that pretty red face.

“Hnnn I-I want chu Mommy” You mutter bashfully, holding my shirt in your fists and averting your gaze.

“Eheheh, oh I can see that.~” I slide my thigh up, pressing against your sensitive parts through your boxers. “Does Mommy need to do something about it?” I question.

You can only let out a quiet whimper and nod your head. Grinding more onto my thigh, just so so needily. I move my thigh away, much to your displeasure. I move on top of you with my thighs at your waist, my hands pinning your wrists beside your head. “Now, will you be a good little boy for me?” I smile at you coyly.

“Yes-yes Mommy.” You whimper out, eyes wide, struggling to grind more as your hips are trapped under me.

“Good boy.~” I grin, bending down to lock lips with you in a loving kiss. The kiss grows in heat with my tongue asking for entrance your mouth eagerly gives. My hands shift to hold both wrists over your head in a singular hand. My other hand moves to toy with your nipple, rubbing and pinching it just enough to bring a moan from your lips. The kiss continues in hunger as our tongues entangle, my tongue dominating your sweet mouth.

My lips trail kisses to your neck, hips grinding into yours as I suck love marks into your neck. “Mmm please Mommy.” You whine at me with hips bucking as much as they can under me. Your clothed, erect member rubbing against my crotch. 

“Hmmm? Please what?~” I tilt my head at you with a smile. Stopping my grinding just to tease you more. 

“Please Mommy, I want inside you.” You try your best to buck your hips into mine to get the friction back. Precum leaking through your boxers slightly.

“Don’t worry Naughty Boy, you’ll get Mommy soon.” I reach my hand over to our bedside table and pull some rope out of the bottom drawer. I wrap the rope around your wrists, tying them together. “Let’s get these out of the way.” I pull my shirt off slowly, letting you see my breasts drop sensually. I chuckle seeing your eyes locked onto them, mouth practically watering.

I lean down and work my way down your chest, leaving kisses and marks as I crawl towards your sensitive area. “Goodness, look how wet you are for Mommy.” I tease, ghosting my fingers over your drenched boxers. You only let out a whimper, tilting your red face away from my eyes. I pull them down and off, freeing you from your clothy cage. You look back to me in anticipation, blushing at my hungry gaze on your prince parts.

I only add to your desperation as I softly trace my fingers up your shaft to your head before I back away to pull my soaked panties off my thighs. “Look how messy you made Mommy.” I chide as I rub my wetness onto my fingers before pulling them up to show you their slickness. You can only bite your lip to stifle a moan at the sight. I smirk and use my fingers to rub the wetness onto your member, getting it perfectly slick.

You buck your hips up at my touch, letting a needy moan escape your lips. I climb into position over you, refraining from more torture. Holding your cock positioned at my wet entrance. “Ready Little One?” I ask with a soft smile.

“Hnnn yes Mommy.” hardly containing your eagerness. My smile widens and I give you a sweet kiss as I easily slide you inside. We both groan into the kiss, you already trying to hump desperately into me. 

“Uh uh uh, let Mommy take care of you.” I push my hips down to pin yours to the bed, gently holding your throat in my hand. You meekly nod, looking at me intently. “Good.~” I lean back down onto your chest while I move my fingers off your throat and into your mouth. You moan around them, tasting my juices as you curl your tongue around each one. 

I can’t help but bite my lip and I start to work my hips up and down. Sliding up and down your slick shaft. You fill me so nicely and I can’t help but moan at the feeling of you massaging my insides. I can see you’re enjoying it too, face bright red and moaning from around my fingers. My fingers leave your mouth, replaced with my lips. I pick up the pace, my ass jiggling as I slam into your hips. I groan at the feeling of your head hitting my cervix over and over. You moan into my mouth, giving my tongue a chance to explore.

My hands find your nipples, toying with them between my fingers. You moan exquisitely beneath me, hips unconsciously humping to match my rhythm. Sitting up, I lean back to grind on your cock and give you a full view. You continue to let out high-pitched moans and squeaks as I buck my hips into yours. I take my time to get a good rhythm, with a few good hard thrusts to bring a squeak from you. I lean forward once more so I can have you deeper inside me and pick up the speed again. My walls twitch around you and I hold a handful of your hair in my hand for leverage. My thrusts are starting to get more erratic and needy as I can feel myself getting closer to my release. 

“Baby, you’re gonna make Mommy cum soon.” I moan breathlessly into your ear as I try to keep my pace steady.

“But-but Mommy, if you cum, yo-you’ll make me cum too.” You whimper back, despite not being able to help bucking back into my hips with similar need.

“Well Hon, do you want to cum? Do you want to cum inside your Mommy?~” I ask, looking into your lust-filled eyes, slowing my pace just a little.

“Yes yes yes Mommy please” You beg, squirming desperately underneath me.

I chuckle, “Then fill me up, Darling.” I pick up my pace again, ass slamming down onto you as you wrap your still tied arms around my neck, pulling me closer. I lock lips with you and let out a muffled moan as I feel your cock hit up against my cervix. The feeling of you rub against my walls and hit my deepest areas drives me crazy letting more moans escape. My pussy grips and twitches around you as I start to reach the edge. Desperately rutting into you, I hold you closer to me as I feel the waves of sweet pleasure start to hit me. “Fuck fuck fuck Baby I’m cumming.” 

With my pussy spasming and milking your cock, I can hear you growl and moan into my ear. Reaching your own end, you fill me up to the brim with your warm cum. You slow down your humping, our combined juices running down your thighs. Slowing down as well, “You did such a good job Little One.” praising you, caressing your dazed face in my hand before sitting up and taking your hands into mine to finally untie your wrists. I give your marked wrists soft kisses while throwing the rope to the side. 

“Did you enjoy that, Honey?” I ask, unmounting you and pulling you back into my arms.

You giggle, “Oh yes very very much!” You nuzzle your head into my naked bosom as I pull the blanket back over us. 

“Good, I love you Baby.” I kiss the top of your head and trace soft circles into your back.

“I love you too Mommy!” You smile into my chest, absolutely content.


End file.
